Weekday at Zelda's
by idiot564
Summary: My friends asked me to post this up for him, its a 100% humor fic, enjoy.


I'll try my best to make this a humorous and cheerful short story. Enjoy yourself! (Disclaimer: No, I made this story up by myself. I don't own the game.) Discredit: My friends been wanting me to post this up for awhile now, and I just got round to doing it =/. If you have any comments/suggestions, email him @ dpasibe@yahoo.com =)

Setting: Super Smash Bros. Melees house in...San Francisco! And its Mothers Day! 

It was one positive Sunday morning in May and everybody was still sleeping. 

(Alarm clock goes off) BEEP BEEP! Whose got the keys to my jeep? ZEELLDAAA! 

(Zelda wakes up) 

Zelda: *YAWN* 

Peach: *cough cough* "Whose breathe is that? It smells like a skunk wearing dirty old sneakers, a gym sock for a shirt, and drinks spoiled milk from year 2000! YUCK! 

Zelda: "Well", (in a sassy voice) "That's MY breathe, OKAY girl!" 

Peach: "Okaay, sorrry!" (waves hand across hair) 

(Another alarm clock goes off) Who keeps BANG, BANG, BANGING through snoozeland's door! ME that's who! 

Samus: *YAWN* (Peach and Zelda drop dead on the floor) 

Peach: *choking* "Men, whose breathe is that?" 

Zelda: *choking* "Don't ask me!" 

Samus: "So how did you guys sleep last night..." (gets cut off as she looks at the two girls dying on the floor) 

Samus: "Uhh, okay you can stop over-reacting now..." 

Peach: "Geez, like, you too!" 

Samus: "What?" 

Peach: "YOU and ZELDA never brush your teeths at all before you guys go to sleep, huh?" 

Zelda: (raises arm, in a sassy voice) NONSENSE! I'm too, how do you say it, MAJESTIC, too not brush my teeth at all at night. Just take a look at these pearly whites! (shows teeth to the girls) 

Peach: "Oh the horror of it all!" 

Samus: "Is that a... Oh my goodness! Is that an ALIEN in your teeth!" 

(a large piece of broccoli and sagging french toast smooshed together in the form of the garbage monster from Sesame Street appears between the teeth of the MAJESTIC princess) 

Zelda: "NO its not!" (walks to bedroom window and breaks a twig from the tree and uses it as a giant toothpick) 

Zelda: "uh yes, its finally gone. So that was the thing that was bothering my mouth the whole night wasn't it? sheesh..." 

Peach: "Uhm, Samus, you didn't show YOUR teeth yet?" 

Samus: (shows teeth) "look at these things. there a real beaut aren't they" 

Peach and Zelda: (looks in amazement) "WOOWW!" 

Zelda: "Your teeth look so...powerful!" 

Peach: "Its so shiny and blinding! As if its glaring at you!" 

(Samus has platinum and titanium workings in her teeth) 

Peach: "Why do you have those?"  
Samus: "Its for eating...PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" (jumps at peach and zeldas faces) 

Zelda and Peach: (looking blankly at Samus, cricket noises heard in the background) 

Samus: "Uhh...boo" 

Peach and Zelda: "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (whole house begins to shake. Everyone begins to wake up) 

-(in the boys's room)- 

Link: *YAWN* "that sure felt good" 

Fox: *YAWN* "yup" 

Marth: *YAWN* (in a little girls voice) "me too, hee hee" (gives a tantalizing look) 

Roy: *YAWN* "me three" 

Captain Falcon: *YAWN (in a frog's voice) "me fourrrrrrRRRRR...RIBBIT!" 

Bowser: *YAWN* (breathes fire. Burns Marths' hair) "me five" 

Marth: "My wonderful, adorable, huggable hair is allll gooooneee! (cries like a baby) *BOOHOO WAHHH!!!" 

Bowser: (makes evil laugh) "MWWWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MWAHAHAHAHAH! MWAHAHAHAH!" 

Roy: "Take this Bowser!" (drops an anvil on Bowsers's head) 

Bowser: (drops on the floor. tiny imaginary birds start circling his head. words of mania come out of his mouth) "Is that you mom? holding a bunch of strawberry pies and feeding it to the cows of South America who exploded in the coffee pot under cousin Edwards's couch who never returned to diminish the light of Cesar Chavez..." (keeps going on) 

Roy: (drops another anvil on Bowser's head) 

Bowser: *dead* 

Roy: (pats Marth on the back) "There, there Marth. It'll grow back in...2 years perhaps?" 

Marth: "WAAAAAAAHAHA!!!!" *sniffle sniffle* "WAAAA!" 

Pokemons: *YAWN* "us six!" 

Ness: *YAWN* "me seven" 

Mario and Luigi: *YAWN* (in Italian accent) "us-a eight-a...uhhh...two-a! hee hee" 

(everyone wakes up) 

(Ness looks at his calendar) 

Ness: "hay its MOTHERS DAY!" 

All: "Yeepee! its MOTHERS DAY!" 

Pikachu: "But wait" 

All: "what?" 

Pikachu: "We don't have any mother's" 

All: "ohhhh..." (the guys think for a bit) 

(Zelda, Peach, and Samus walks to the guys' room. All dressed up) 

(Peach opens door) 

Peach: "Hay, you guys, were going to visit our mothers today, want to join?" 

Pikachu: "Don't you guys get it? WE DON'T HAVE ANY MOTHERS!" 

Samus: "Oh my goodness! THE YELLOW RODENT TALKS!" 

Pikachu: "Aiieee..." (rubs head in irritation) 

Peach: (sassy voice) "You've got to be, like, so kiddingggg!" 

All: "YEAH PIKACHU!" 

Pikachu: "then tell me, where are your parents and how do they look like?" 

All: "hmmmmmm...." (the others think for a bit) 

Pikachu: "well?" 

Zelda: "If your so, like, SMART! then why don't you tell us who made us then!" 

(door bell rings) OINK OINK! BAA BAA! CHIRP CHIRP! 

Zelda and the others run for the door and answers it. 

Zelda: "Who is it?" 

Guest: "Your mother!" 

Zelda: "FU*K YOU!" (crosses arms in anger) 

Guest: "Don't say that in this house young lady! You'll set a bad example for the children and the old geysers!" 

Zelda: "Don't tell me what to say!" 

Guest: "Did you just here me a few seconds ago? I said YOUR MOTHER!" 

Zelda: "YOU KNOW WHAT, I'm, like, going to open this door and kick your butt to heaven and down to earth again" 

Guest: "WHAT!?" 

(opens door) 

Zelda: "Take this!......? huh? MOM!!!" (looks in great surprise and fear) "Oh, oh, its you! hee hee" (getting nervous) 

"Guest": "YES, it's your mom! it surprised you didn't it!" (calms down) "well, i'm so happy to see you guys again, except for the bitter greeting.." 

Peach: "Are you really our mom? Like...WOW!" 

"Guest": "YES! I'm Satoru Iwata, executive producer of nintendo, your mother for crying out loud! I'm the one who created you all! remember?" 

All: "uhhhhmmm...okayy?" 

Satoru Iwata: "And you guys have been such a great hit in Nintendo video games! I'm so proud of your performances! Now, let's have a party shall we!" 

All: "YAY!" 

(next scene, everyones dancing, eating junk food, and playing video games) 

Zelda: "This is so much fun!" 

Samus: "We finally found our mother!" 

All: "YAAAY!" 

Satoru Iwata: *smiles* "kids these days and there little jokes, haha" 

---The End--- 

So how was it? Read,Review, and Reply immediately! Thank you!


End file.
